Hermione Granger and the Quest for the Binding Stones
by Sarcastrow
Summary: This is the story of Hermione's great quest. The secret to the elves slavery has been uncovered, and Hermione is determined to end their servitude. The first stone sat in her study for years after it was found at Grimmauld, but now a second has been discovered. Follow Hermione, Rose, and all the Sisters of the Moon as they scour the world in their search.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Or you can just skip to the Prologue

This story takes place in my Sisters of the Moon story line. To fully understand the characterizations in this story it will be helpful to have read at least Sisters of the Moon, Tidy Time, and The Good Wolf. If you feel compelled, read the entire series up to this story's point in the story arc. The stories in chronological order are…

Sisters of the Moon

Girl Talk

Primal *

Pixie Dust *

Anniversary

Tidy Time

All in a Mouse's Night *

Season of the Wolf

Reading is Fundamental *

I Believed in Father Christmas

Running Up That Hill *

The Good Wolf

A Night at the Pub

Hermione Granger and the Quest for the Binding Stones – Part One Down Under (Australia)

(* M Rated)

**Dramatis Personae**

Hermione Granger Weasley:

Witch, Assistant to the Minister for Magic, legal Affairs. Married to Ronald Bilius Weasley, mother of Rose Hermione Weasley and Hugo Remus Weasley. High Priestess of the Sisters of the Moon Coven.

Ronald Bilius Weasley:

Wizard, Former Auror, Co-Manager and partner in Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Married to Hermione Granger Weasley. Father of Rose Hermione Weasley and Hugo Remus Weasley.

Rose Hermione Weasley:

Witch, daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley.

Hugo Remus Weasley:

Wizard, son of Ronald and Hermione Weasley.

Harry James Potter:

Wizard, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lead Auror, Assistant to the minister. Married to Ginevera (Ginny) Molly Potter. Father of James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lilly Luna Potter.

Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Potter:

Witch: special correspondent for the Daily Prophet specializing in Qudditch. Mother of James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lilly Luna Potter. High Priestess of the Sisters of the Moon Coven.

Luna Lovegood Scamander:

Witch, Legilimens, Owner and correspondent for The Quibbler, Naturalist and discoverer of several unknown magical species. Married to Rolf Scamander. High Priestess of the Sisters of the Moon Coven.

Seamus Finnigan:

Wizard, Auror assigned special duty as security for the Potter and Weasley children. Married to Lavender Brown Finnigan.

Lavender Brown Finnigan:

Witch, Werewolf, Auror assigned special duty as security for the Potter and Weasley children. Married to Seamus Finnigan. Marshal of the Sisters of the Moon Coven

Cho Chang Dursley:

Witch, Auror, Marshal of the Sisters of the Moon Coven

Kathryn (Katie) Bell:

Witch, Assistant manager Holyhead Harpies. Marshal of the Sisters of the Moon Coven.

Parvati Patil Goldstein:

Witch, Assistant to Harry Potter. Archivist of the Sisters of the Moon Coven.

Padma Patil Zabini:

Witch, Auror. Marshal of the Sisters of the Moon Coven

Angelina Johnson Weasley:

Witch, Manager of Madam Robes for all Occasions. Potioner of the Sisters of the Moon Coven

Mrs. Molly Weasley:

Witch, matriarch of the Weasley family.

Mr. Arthur Weasley:

Wizard, Patriarch of the Weasley family.

Mrs. Jean Grainger:

Muggle, Mother of Hermione Grainger Weasley.

Mr. Daniel Grainger:

Muggle, Father of Hermione Grainger Weasley.


	2. Prologue

Hermione Granger and the Quest for the Binding Stones

Prologue

_A trí déag _

"Thirteen," Seamus said.

"Thirteen!" Hermione slumped in the chair of her study.

Seamus nodded. "Aye, that's what it says. '_Merthin __labhair__.__ a trí déag chruthódh sé.'_ Merlin spoke, thirteen would he create._"_

Her hands went to the side of her head and her elbows hit hard against the top of her desk. "Thirteen," she whispered. "I'd hoped at most it would have been seven left. Damn it!" her fist hit the top of her desk. "Walpurga's going to be very angry; she thought here were only nine. Damn it!"

Seamus smirked at her outburst and flipped back a few pages in the old book. "I shall bind them to our service, I shall give them purpose, I shall make them whole, I shall redeem them." He looked up from the book at his friend. "You sure?"

Hermione stood and walked to the glass fronted cabinet on the wall of her study. On the top shelf sat two small statues about a foot tall. She placed her hand on the glass, bowed her head, and a single tear slid down her cheek. "They've been slaves for thousands of years, it's time they were free. We certainly don't need them as servants, as much as some may complain we do." She turned and faced him. "I should have taken up this quest years ago, when we found the first one in the attic at Grimmauld, I should have started right then."

"Yeah, Luna… Luna and Dean, they told me." Seamus said. The Irishman hung his head and growled in frustration.

"Seamus, it was Dean's decision, Hobson's choice, really. He had to take care of his Mum, and we're getting off point." She looked at the statue on the left. "I can't believe this other one was sitting right there in the British Museum the whole time." She shook her head. "If Lavender and I hadn't taken the kids on that excursion last week I'd have never known."

Seamus laughed dryly. "Aye, she thought it quite funny, your reaction. She says to me, she says, 'there's Hermione walking through the Greek section, and she stops dead in front of one of the cases'." He looked at her. "Did you really say 'what the fuck?' out loud?"

"Yes." She blushed. "And with vigor, too. Luckily, apart from Lavender, only James and Fred heard. I told them I had several rather nasty curses for them if they went telling tales."

He nodded. "Well, that'll shut them up, for a while at least." He walked across the room and stood next to her. "Lav and I'll be seeing a lot more of your brood, I'm thinking."

"I have to, Seamus, I have to." She looked at him and the fire Seamus had seem in the common room all those years ago still burned as bright as ever. "The elves cannot remain slaves. It's immoral."

Seamus hugged his friend to his side. "I've know you for better than twenty years, believe me this is no surprise. Lav knew it too when she came home with the book three days ago. We're ready."

"So the book tells of Merlin making the stones but it doesn't give and clue as to where he put them?" she asked, looking back up at the two stone elves.

"Not really, read it cover to cover, I did. It's just those two passages mention the stones at all. It talks about his travels a bit, a lot actually."

"He probably hid them everywhere he went," she sighed. "As it's my only clue, can you make me a list of the places the book says he went?"

"Aye, It'll take a few days." He looked at her with raise eyebrows. "Surprised you don't know Gaelic."

"Never was important to learn it. We touched on it in Ancient Runes, but that was just briefly." She laid her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Seamus. I know most people don't get why I'm so adamant about elf rights, but you have always supported me in this."

He shrugged. "They're smart, helpful, loyal little guys. Doesn't seem right." he went back to the book. "Any idea where to start?"

"Well that this one was here in England," she said, looking at the small figurine on the right. "And that one was in Greece two hundred years ago, means they're probably scattered all over the world." She shook her head. "It's the Horcrux hunt all over again."

This time Seamus really laughed. "Not at all, me dear. This time there'll be no hiding in a tent for months, I'll wager. You'll be in hotels, libraries, and probably museums most of the time." He looked at her, and all humor left him. Seamus Finnigan was an Auror, and a very good one. "However, Madam Department Head, If you are leaving the safety of one of those places and heading into the wild, especially if it's to a place you think there's one of these hidden, _you will use your galleon, _ and you will contact Lav and me. Am I clear?"

"But.."

He stopped her mid sentence. "There'll be no 'buts'. This is not a discussion, Hermione. If you don't agree to this, willingly and truthfully, I will send an Auror with you." He smiled. "Artis, I think."

"Artis smells."

"That curse'll wear off eventually," he said. "I'm serious, no muckin' about on your own. Lav and I are proud to be the Weasley and Potter children's security, and part of protecting them is protecting you. Kingsley knew it'd come to this eventually, that's why you're my superior in the Ministry building and_ nowhere_ else."

"He really didn't have to do that," she said petulantly.

"Yes he did, and you know it. Do I have to cite examples?"

She sighed, defeated. "No."

"Good, so you'll be keeping in touch from day to day, coming home often, letting us know where you are and where you're headed." It wasn't even close to a question.

"Yes."

"Aye, that's a good girl." he said.

Hermione glared at him. "I am not Rose!"

"Aye, she's a fair bit sneakier than you are." He winked.

Hermione looked at him from under her eyebrows. "Fuck you, Finnigan."

He laughed loudly. "Ah, your husband is bad influence on you, he is. Pretty soon you'll be putting galleons in the swear jar too."

Hermione frowned. "He's not going to be happy."

Seamus looked at her sideways. "Take him with you."

"He'd be so bored," she said. "You're right, I'll be in research mode most of the time, and that makes him a little crazy."

"Only cause it makes you a lot crazy," he said, smiling. She looked at him with the sly smirk again. "I know, Fuck you, Finnigan," he said, and laughed. Seamus put his arm around her. "You want Lav to come help you pack?"

"No, I need to do that alone, and I need to have these few lasts night with Ron, Rose and Hugo."

"Aye, alright, Lav and I'll move our stuff into our room then." At her look he put his arm around her. "You're not abandoning them."

"They're seven and nine, how could I not be?"

"It's important. Probably the most important thing you'll do. You'll come home a lot." He smiled. "And maybe take Rosie with you some times. She's her mother's daughter you know."

She smiled. "That's a good idea. She'd be helpful and get to see some sights, but what about Hugo? If I take her he'd want to come too."

"Quidditch season is coming up. Ron and I'll take him to Harpies practices and Cannons games. He'll think it's a treat. I'll get James and Al in on it too."

"You're the best, Shay." She smiled at him with affection. "I've no idea how we'd have managed without you and Lavender."

He bowed. "It's our pleasure, Hermione." A flick of his wand brought the book to his outstretched hand. "I'll have your list by Saturday. Even without it I'm betting you'll have a few places in mind."

"I already have several. Like you said, there are the great museums of the world for one. That this one was sitting in a case in central London tells me that I might find another in a similar situation. And then there are the libraries. That book is a good case in point. With that breakthrough last year that allowed us to shield electronics from magic we've been able to scan and cross reference the whole of the libraries at Hogwarts, the Ministry, and dozens of private collections. I'd never have found that book without Marietta's work."

"She's worked hard on it, she has. It's helped us too. So much of Muggle society is carried out on the internet now we need to be able to monitor it. Did you see her at the award ceremony? Though she was going to die from embarrassment, I did." He laughed, and then looked in her eyes. "We'll all be here to help, Hermione. You're not alone."

"I know."

Seamus put his hand on her shoulder. "Lav and I will see you Saturday." He stepped back, turned on his heel, and was gone.

_Thirteen_ she thought.


	3. Down Under Chapter 1

_A/N And so we begin. This is going to be a long one, several parts, and many chapters each. It all began with Tidy Time. When they found the stone this entire story formed in my mind. I've got it roughed in excel so I don't make too many continuity errors. Everyone plays a part in his tale, so you will see all of your favorite characters at some point. Tell me what you think. _

Hold your fire,  
>Keep it burning bright<br>Hold the flame 'til the dream ignites  
>A spirit with a vision is a dream<br>With a mission

_Neil Peart_

Hermione Granger and the Quest for the Binding Stones

Part 1

Down Under

Chapter 1

"The daughter of case Seven-hundred-twenty-three is showing the signs."

"As we suspected she might. Assign her a number."

"Nine-hundred-ninety-nine, auspicious."

"It's just a number, they mean nothing."

"And a case worker?"

"She's starting at Hogwarts, no need."

"As you wish."

Seven years passed.

"Case nine, nine, nine, survived and is thriving."

"Have there been further signs?"

"A hint, a suspicion, however she is quite closed in her dealings with anyone but her very close circle of friends, and we have no sources inside that group."

"Very well, keep her under watch, but do not move on her until we are sure."

"As you wish."

Seven more years passed.

"Have you read the book?"

"Yes, disturbing."

"What they did…"

"Could only have been accomplished…"

"If she has ascended."

"We have no proof."

"So we continue to watch?"

"Yes."

"As you wish."

Chapter 1

Hermione Grainger Weasley walked across the kitchen in the Burrow and set her tea on the table. Molly Weasley, matriarch, and soon to become Grandmother for the eighth time, smiled at her favorite daughter in law. "Ron has told me all about it, Hermione dear. You have to do this; I think you might actually go mad if you didn't." She laughed. "He also told me how worried you are about Rose and Hugo, don't be, they'll be fine. You won't be able to stop Rose from coming with you if you're going somewhere even the slightest bit interesting, and Hugo is at the age where sleepovers with granddad are the best thing ever." With the practiced skill of someone who has soothed a thousand worried brows, Molly stroked Hermione's hand. "And I don't think you'll be away from home nearly as much as you think you will, you've found two without really trying."

Hermione smiled at her. "I'd rather not trust blind luck, Molly." She hung her head. "It's just so daunting. I mean I have to keep it secret from almost everyone. Can you imagine what the Wizengamot would say?"

Molly chuckled and shook her head. "They'd argue about it for the next three hundred years."

"Exactly! And I won't have that delay." Hermione said firmly, and sipped her tea. "So I have to do this without drawing Alan's attention to what I'm doing; I have to preserve my relationship with my husband and children, I have to find eleven more stones that I have the barest hint of a clue where to find, and then I have to undo a great magical work by FREAKING MERLIN." Looking quit deranged, she stared into the distance. "No pressure there."

Molly was silently laughing in her chair. "I love you so, Hermione dear, but you do know you suffer quite badly from obsession, don't you?"

Hermione smirked. "It's been pointed out before, yes."

Molly summoned the kettle from the stove with a flick of her wand. It floated to the table and gracefully poured more steaming water into the teapot.

"Healer Alistone said you should be walking more and summoning less, I believe."

Molly pointed her wand at the kettle and sent it back to the stove. "Hermione dear, what colour is that kettle?"

She looked puzzled. "Black."

"I rest my case." She smiled, sat back, and stirred her tea. "So, where are you going to look first?

Hermione shook her head at her mother in law, recognizing she'd been bested yet again by the seemingly innocuous woman. "Seamus made me a list from Merlin's book. I think the first place I'll go is Australia, make it look like I'm taking Rose and Hugo back to show them around where I hid Mum and Dad."

"Seamus and Lavender accompanying you?"

"Yeah, for this one at least." She took a biscuit from the tray. "It'd look odd to the Minister if they didn't. If it goes longer than two weeks I'll send Ron, Hugo, and Seamus home."

"And when Minister Wheaton starts asking questions what are we to say?"

"Luna and I think we have the perfect cover story," said Hermione. "I'm going to tell Allan that working on the international treaty for the treatment of magical creatures requires digging into the history of the elves as part of the research. It also happens to be true."

"He's very perceptive, Hermione. Kingsley chose him as his assistant because of his intellect, not his charm, though he does have a fair bit of both. Now that he's minister, he'll have access to a great deal of information. I wouldn't count on your search being a secret for very long."

Hermione shrugged. "I'll deal with that when it comes; right now I've got to figure out how to locate a one foot tall stone in the vastness of Australia."

Molly leaned forward. "I assume you've brought this up in your little circle of friends?"

"Oh yes, they have some ideas," said Hermione, and then she sighed. "But it will take a lot of work. Luna thinks if the conditions are right she might be able to sense a stone near her, Angelina is working on a spell with Katie and Cho to use one stone to find another, and Cho is also getting Dudley to use his computer to search for hints in the Muggle world."

Molly smiled and asked, "How is Mrs. Dursley?"

"Thirty-two weeks, god I remember that," said Hermione with a happy shake of the head. "Best few weeks of pregnancy. You can still get about and you really feel the baby." She laughed. "Don't know if Dudley is ready for her to have another baby yet, but ready or not he's only got a month and a half left."

Molly Weasley had seen quite a few expectant fathers in her life. "He'll be fine. Cho is a strong one, and even though she had a rough last three months with Anna, this time it's going normally. I don't think she'll have so much trouble." She looked across the table at Hermione. "Padma and Parvati both work at the Ministry, are you including them in your search?"

"Of course, they're my Sisters too. Padma is looking through the Auror library for me, and Parv is keeping an eye on Allan and Harry."

Molly look a bit confused. "Why Harry?"

Hermione smirked. "I don't know if you've noticed this, Molly, but Harry tends to be a bit overprotective where people he cares about are concerned."

They both laughed. "Too true, Hermione, too true. But he does know what you're up to?"

"In a broad sense, yes. He knows I'm going after the stones, I didn't tell him that I intend to break the enchantment though."

Molly nodded. "He'll put it together, you know that."

"Yes, but I hope to have most or all of the stones by then." Her fierce look was back. "I will do this, Molly. I have to, and I won't let anyone stop me."

Molly Weasley knew Hermione better than Hermione knew herself in many ways, and she smiled at her. "Oh, of that I have no doubt. Just be careful, you never know what you'll dig up. These stones have been hidden for a long time. To stay that way they've had to have powerful protections placed around them."

"I figured that out fairly quickly myself. I'll be careful. It's interesting that the one from Greece was in the Museum though. If the Muggles got through its protections they may be so old that they're failing, but I haven't found any information on where or how it was found. The placard said it was from Kyersys but there wasn't much more."

"Humm, interesting. When do you leave for Australia?"

"Thursday next." Hermione sat back and smiled, looking into the distance.

"Pleasant memories?" Molly asked.

She nodded. "Very. When Ron and I went to find Mum and Dad after all we'd been through it was like a whole different life. The Australian ministry treated us like royalty, and they helped me find my parents easily. Ron and I hardly had to search at all. They even helped Mum and Dad sort out the transfer of their practice, all Ron and I had to do for the last two weeks was to see some of the sights and sit on the beach." _ And snog each other senseless._

"As I recall Daniel and Jean weren't particularly pleased when you undid the memory charm."

Hermione tried to hide her blush at the memories. "No, Dad was furious and Mum was hurt, but after a bit of yelling, mostly by your youngest son and my dad, they came round."

Molly smiled. "Daniel told me that was the moment he knew he approved of Ron for you. He said Ron handed you his wand and stood toe to toe with him, is that true?"

Hermione grinned broadly at that memory too. "Yes."

Molly glowed with pride. "He's his father's son."

Hermione nodded. "He certainly is."

Rose Weasley walked into the kitchen with an open book in front of her. Feeling with her feet she found a chair and slid into it. "Morning, Gram. Morning, Mum," she said, eyes never leaving the book.

Hermione looked over at her nine, _no ten!_ year old, so like her at that age. "What's the reading for today, Rosie?"

Rose held the book up a little higher so her mother could see the title; it was Hermione's own intermediate transfiguration text.

Hermione smiled as she spread some jam on a piece of toast for her daughter. "I see, a little light reading for a summer day, hmm dear?"

"It's not so hard, Mum. I get what he's on about; I just wish _I_ had a wand to do it with," Rose said as she took the toast from her mother.

"One very short year away dear and you'll have your own," Molly told her.

"James gets his next month," Rose grumbled and took a bite.

"He's also firmly eleven and not just barely ten, Rosie," Hermione said. "Patience, my little wonder, please, patience."

"We can still practice with a stick and the like, right?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione said. "But still and all, no unforgivable curses ever, and no dueling either. Even without a wand you can still produce magic."

The door to the kitchen opened and Lavender Finnigan stepped through. "Good morning all," she said as she went to the cupboard and retrieved her mug. Hermione handed her the tray with the milk and sugar while Lavender poured her tea. "I see Rose is ready. Where's your lay about brother?"

"Laying about," Rose said with a smirk, finishing her toast.

"Well unstick your nose from that book and get him up and ready. We've got to meet up with James, Al, and Lilly in half an hour."

Rose rolled her eyes and set the book on the table. "Yes, Aunt Lavender," she said melodramatically.

The three women chuckled as Rose went up the stairs to find her brother.

"She's brilliant, Hermione," Lavender said suddenly serious. "You know that, right?"

"Oh yes, I know she's very smart."

Lavender smiled at her friend. She was still occasionally amazed at how close she and Hermione had become. "No, Hermione, 'very smart' is and understatement of enormous proportions. She's every bit as intelligent as you are and maybe even more so. I've given this a fair bit of thought, and I think you should start talking to the Headmistress soon about advanced classes for her."

Hermione looked puzzled. "You really think so?"

"If you just stick her in the normal classes she'll be bored in short order, and a bored Rose Weasley is a bad thing. You know that as well as I do."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do, very well." She leaned against the table. "Let's talk more about this later." Their eyes met. "Thanks, Lav. I know we've told you before, but Ginny and I… I just don't know how we'd have managed without you and Shay."

"And you've head us say it's been our honor and pleasure often enough I hope." Lavender smiled warmly at her friend.

A thunder of footsteps preceded a ruffled looking, freckle faced boy darting into the kitchen and directly to the stove. He snatched two sausages from the pan and shoved one in his mouth. Lavender assumed her nanny role immediately.

"Hugo Remus Weasley!"

Hugo jumped and whirled around wide eyed to face his nanny. "Murng an Lavnd," he said through a mouthful of sausage.

"Morning, Aunt Lavender," she huffed, and took a plate from the cupboard and shoved it into his hand. "Plates! They actually work well, you see?" She plucked a napkin from the holder. "And these do marvels for keeping greasy fingers from staining newly laundered clothes."

Over Hugo's head she could see Molly shaking with a silent laugh.

"Now sit! And eat like a human instead of an animal." She pushed him bodily into a chair.

"Yes, Aunt Lavender."

Lavender smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Good boy."

"Are you excited about your outing today?" Molly asked her grandson while she buttered some toast for him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's really Rose and Lilly's thing though."

Hermione tried in vain to smooth his hair. "I think you'll find this part of the history of wizarding England very interesting. I was amazed when I found out the real story behind Stonehenge and Avebury. Plus I understand your going to Queerditch, that you should love."

"As long as James, Al, and Hugo here behave it'll be the after lunch stop. There's the Quidditch museum, the original pitch, broom rides, and if you're really good I've arranged a surprise," Lavender told him as Rose came back into the kitchen.

Rose, as avid a Quidditch fan as any Weasley, perked up. "You didn't say anything about that."

Lavender smiled sweetly at her. "No, I suppose I didn't."

_You are the best, the absolute best. _ Hermione thought. "Well I must be off to the Ministry." She knelt between her son and daughter and hugged them to her. "Be good, and have a wonderful day, my special boy and my wonder girl. I'll want a full report when I get home."

She rose and hugged Lavender then her mother in law. "Have fun, Lav, and I'll see you Sunday, Mum. Thanks for letting us stay while Ron was away."

"Any time, dear," Molly said, and hugged her again.

With a smile for them all Hermione closed the door behind her and Disapparated.

(*)

The Ministry, as always, was a hub of activity. As she walked through the atrium past the fountain she stopped and let the fire for her work rekindle. After the war was over the hideous effigy that had been placed there by Thickness and Umbridge had been replaced by a renewed image of magical beings, but that task, being not of the highest priority, had been handed off to the first volunteer, Hermione. She laughed to herself as she often did at that memory. She hadn't really thought of it as subversive until Katie had pointed it out. Every visitor to the ministry walked past that fountain, it was the first thing they saw, it was their first impression of the Ministry, and it spoke of an entirely different relationship between the peoples of the magical world.

There were significant changes. A wizard and witch still stood at the center of the plinth, but instead of an elf staring adoringly up at them, Kreacher stood proudly by their side, the locket of Regulus Black on his chest and a cleaver in his hand. On their other side stood Firenze, a bow in his left hand and his right hand on the witches shoulder. In front of these four stood a goblin looking stern and proud. Behind them all stood the hippogriff, Buckbeak, with a thestral at his side, and looming over all of them was a dragon with broken shackles hanging from his legs. It was a true picture of friendship and shared struggle and triumph. She was very happy with the design and goblins had been pleased to make it for the Ministry.

Hermione looked at the image of her friend Keacher, so damaged by the servitude he had been forced to bear. He hadn't worn that tea towel toga since Harry had freed him. Hermione's mental image of the elf now had him dressed in the morning suit he wore as Harry's butler. It had taken a while to convince him to let Harry set him free, but once he had his freedom he embraced it. He still worked at Grimmauld Place, first for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and now for Teddy, but instead of being a slave he was paid, and he had his own little house out in the garden. The best part though was that the aged elf had become her dear friend.

Looking into the eyes of the statue of her friend a lone tear streaked her face. "All of you," she said in a fierce whisper. "All of you."


	4. Down Under Chapter 2

**_A/N; And we're back. Updates will be as I can. I intend to try for two a month, but my life has it's challenges. Some months you may see several, some not so much. So here we have a bit of Aussie land, a flash back, and some fluff. Thanks to those that have PM'd and reviewed other works in the series. I do this mostly to tell myself the tales, but it's very nice to hear from others that the Sisters stories speak to them too._**

Hermione Granger and the Quest for the Binding Stones

Part 1

Down under

Chapter 2

A rush of air preceded the appearance of the grassy field under their feet. Hermione dropped lightly to the ground while Ron helped Hugo and Rose to their feet.

"You'll get used to it." She heard Ron say. "Took me eight or ten portkeys before I learned how to land on my feet."

Two people walked up to them from across the field. "Welcome to Australia!" Seamus said as he and Lavender hugged first Rose and Hugo then Ron and Hermione. "You're all checked in at the hotel, and Lav has a room at the national archives reserved for you starting tomorrow, Hermione." He turned to the children. "And, while your mam is locked away researching, we have tickets to the Walaroo verses Sydney Quidditch match."

The two nearly toppled Seamus over with their tackle of thanks. "Aye, you're welcome," he said laughing. "There's one for you too, Ron."

"Thanks, Shay," said Ron as he turned to his wife. "Not that I don't love spending time with you, my love, but a…"

"It's a Quidditch match," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "As if I'd want to keep you from it."

"I love you," Ron said and kissed her.

"Alright, break it up you two," Lavender said chuckling. "There are children present."

"Really? Good for them," Ron said and kissed Hermione again.

"Come on, then," Seamus said as he grabbed Rose's hand. "They'll catch up."

Lavender took Hugo's hand and pointed a row of eucalyptus bordering the field. "A Muggle taxi is waiting just over there beyond those trees."

Hugo's face lit even more, he loved riding in cars. "Excellent!" he exclaimed.

Rose shook her head. "Miniature granddad," she muttered.

Seamus chuckled at her, and led them across the field and through a gap in the trees. A very large vehicle sat by the side of the road bordering the row of trees.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked Seamus as he and Hermione caught up to the group.

"Aye, I know," said Seamus with a laugh. We needed something that would hold the five of us and that's all they had. It's called a 'Hummer'. Damn funny name if you ask me."

Ron shook his head. "Muggles," he said, and smiled at the confunded driver who opened the door for him.

"Here you go boy," said Seamus, and he hefted Hugo up into the giant vehicle. Lavender helped Rose up to the first step on the little stairway that the driver had folded out beneath the rear door. The children crawled into the very back of the car and sat in the jump seats they found there. Lavender, Seamus, and Hermione took the middle row, and Ron sat in the front passenger seat.

"Everyone all secured?" the driver asked as he started the engine.

Lavender turned in her seat and checked that the children had fastened their seatbelts. "Yes, all secured, Charles."

"Right, well, Hotel Realm then?" he asked Ron.

Seamus answered from behind him. "Aye, Charles, but take that nice drive we talked about."

The driver nodded and put the enormous vehicle in gear. "Right you are, Mr. Finnigan."

They toured the area surrounding the city of Canberra for the next hour and a half. Hugo and Rose saw their first kangaroo, and Lavender pointed out a flock of cockatoo flying overhead at one point. The countryside they passed through was less lush than England, but teaming with wildlife. Now and again they passed large fields dotted with sheep. "More sheep 'n people in Australia, especially here in Capitol," the driver told them. Soon they entered the suburbs of Canberra and in a short time after they were in the city's downtown core.

"Hotel Realm, right up by the Capitol mall," Charles announced.

Hermione had been in many cities, and Canberra was similar to most of them. Crowds of suited and fashionably dressed Muggle men and women made their way to and from the large office buildings that dominated the center of the city. There were a few nice hotels scattered among the office blocks, but the driver continued out of the business district and to a grand circle avenue that ringed the capitol complex. Their hotel faced the Australian parliament, and as the driver opened her door Hermione could smell a variety of different foods as she stepped out of the huge machine that had brought them.

"This is a Muggle hotel, so be on your best behavior, and no mention of magic," Lavender instructed the children. "This goes for the two of you as well," she said to Ron and Seamus as an afterthought.

The two men spluttered and tried for a retort but all that they managed were inarticulate syllables. Hermione smiled at her friend. "Come on, Lav, let's get this mess sorted. I'm hungry," she said cocking her head toward their husbands and her children. "And I'm sure they are too."

"May I help you with your luggage?" the bellman asked from behind Seamus.

"Ah, no, me lad," said Seamus with a wink at Hermione. "Their bags are already up in their rooms, but thanks all the same."

Hermione smirked and patted her coat pocket. All of their luggage and everything else she thought she might need on this excursion was safely there in her faithful beaded bag. The Hotel Realm sported a glass enclosed lift in the atrium and Hugo demanded that they ride up to their floor in it. Ron was not a fan of lifts, especially glass ones, so he chose four flights of stairs instead. His Auror training a distant memeory, he was bit out of breath when he made it to their suite. Two bedrooms lay off a large common area. The room was huge compared to most of the rooms Ron had been in on assignment, or the ones he and Hermione had been in when they traveled before Rose. The children went to the floor to ceiling windows and gaped out at the Australian Capitol.

The park that sat across from the hotel was not what the children were used to seeing. The grass was browning in the sun and the trees were sparsely leaved. "What's wrong with the grass, Mum?" Hugo asked.

"Water is not easy to come by here as it is in England, dear." His mother told him. "I'm sure they just let the rain water the plants." _That is a rather dismal park, _she thought to herself. _More like a vacant lot._

She turned to her children. "Alright, back home it's well past dinner time, but here it's just barely ten AM. We'll have a meal and then see some sights. I want you to stay awake as long as you can. By tomorrow night you should be used to the time change."

After unpacking and spreading out in the suite they made their way back to the lobby of the hotel. Seamus had a quick conversation with the concierge who directed them to a restaurant a few blocks away. They chose to walk. They passed the national museum on their way to the restaurant, and Hermione complemented Seamus and Lavender on their choice of hotel.

The restaurant turned out a very fine lunch for them. Hugo ate like a starving man, much to his mother's embarrassment and his father's amusement. Lavender laughed, leaned in to Hermione, and said, "Just like his dad, must be in the genes." Rose ate daintily while she read Hermione's third year charms book. With full stomachs and heavy eyes they made their way back to the hotel and the concierge arranged for them to go out for the afternoon on a "Hop on, hop off" bus pass.

The tour guide at the front of the bus handed them earpieces that Seamus and Hermione had to explain to the rest of their little group how to use. Rose and Hugo chose to sit on the open top level of the double decked bus and Lavender accompanied them. Seamus, Ron and Hermione chose the shade of the lower level. Ron retrieved his children and their nanny at the stop for the national museum.

Hermione inspected every case.

The children were awed by the sheer volume of artifacts from Australia's past. Starting with displays of prehistoric life though the conquest of the continent by the British, the displays and dioramas were extensive and very informative. "They really didn't treat the natives very well at first," Hermione said to Seamus quietly as they gazed at a bounty notice. It proclaimed a two pound payment for every dead aboriginal male, one pound for each female, and fifty pence per child.

"Did nearly the same in Ireland for a bit," he said bitterly. "There's a reason for the troubles, even if I do think they all feckin idjits."

"Well at least we don't hunt the elves," said Hermione with a small amount of pride in her voice. Seamus looked at her with a stony expression. "Seamus?"

He cleared his throat, started to speak, stopped, drew a breath, and started again. "When I was in the Auror camps I heard one of the guys talking about a mission he went on as a trainee."

Hermione's face became hard. "They didn't."

"Seamus shook his head. "No, not the Aurors, but the ones they were after. They did, for sport."

Hermione seethed for almost half an hour. Her fury burned in her. _I will stop all of this!_ She thought. There were times in her life she marveled at the depths that humans, Wizard and Muggle alike, could sink to, this was one. She looked at painting by a native artist of a particularly brutal slaughter, and though, n_ever again, for anyone, never again!_

The sun was sinking below the horizon when they got back to their hotel. Hugo was a walking zombie, Rose was in a trance, and Ron's eyes were drooping. Seamus let them into their room and Lavender helped the children out of their cloths and into their pajamas. They were asleep in moments.

_"That's fucking enough!" Ron shouted in her father's face. "She's a hero! And she's said she's sorry. When she said there was no other way, believe her. There wasn't!"_

_"Ron," she said._

_"No, you didn't tell all of it, love." Ron had sat patiently for almost three and a half hours while Hermione had told her parents all the things that had happened to her in the preceding three years that they had been kept blissfully ignorant of. He only spoke when Hermione had asked him to fill in a part of the story. When she had finally got to the end of their tale he had slid next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she cried. Her father had become angry, and Ron had handed Hermione his wand and stood to face Daniel Granger. He turned back to her father. "She doesn't want you to know this, but you have to. They came. We checked. They would have done anything, everything, and believe me and especially your daughter, when we say everything it's…"_

_Her father's widened in shock at Ron's haunted expression, and Ron saw it._

_"I failed her," Ron said dejectedly. "_She, she didn't tell you the bad stuff, what happened the night we were caught."

_"Ron you couldn't have," Hermione said._

_"I could have known how to protect you if I'd paid as much attention to you as I should have." He turned back to her and she stood. "I could have…"He hadn't really cried, he hadn't really done anything for himself since his return to them in the Forest of Dean. His sole focus had been her. Helping Harry had been secondary; it had only taken two days to figure that out. She was still angry though, and his constant repentance and honest sorrow at leaving had only just started to melt her fury when they had been caught, and her whole world changed. _

_Her parents forgotten, she had cupped his cheek. "You always pay attention to me, I see it. You just sometimes miss what I say. She would have done the same to you. I'm glad it was me. I'm glad it was me and not you or Harry. You didn't fail me, you saved me." A tear slid down her face. "I heard you." It was the first time she had spoken about the time they were apart. "When she withdrew the curse, I could hear you. I knew then, I knew." and she was right back there, in the drawing room, writhing on the floor. In her mind's eye Bellatrix stood over her laughing and screaming. "I could hear love, in your voice, I could hear it. Luna said that's what saved me, and I'm sure she's right. Your love fought the curse. You saved me, Ron, then and when you fought them in the drawing room and rescued me …"_

_ He choked. "I couldn't get out, we could hear you, screaming, dying, and I couldn't get out, and then Dobby came, and Wormtail, and we were fighting, and then she had you and… and time stopped. I thought… I thought." Tears were flowing down his face. He hyperventilated and swallowed hard. "And then we were fighting again, and all I could think of was getting you out of there."_

_"And you did, Ron." She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "I would be dead if you hadn't risked your life over and over. Not only then. You saved me a dozen times in the battle, you always stood in front of me whenever we were in danger, yes I noticed, and you are the most loyal and brave man I know."_

_"I wasn't brave, I was terrified."_

_She smiles and recites Professor McGonagall's speech to the first years. "Courage isn't lack of fear; courage is doing what's right despite your fear. You will be frightened many times in your life, but you are Gryffindor."_

_He smiles sadly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, as always."_

_And suddenly Ron is in Jean Granger's arms, and she's weeping and clutching him with all her might. And Hermione's father is a sobbing mess in his daughter's arms, and he's saying he's sorry over and over. _

Ron jerked wake. The sun was just starting to lighten the sky. He looked to his right and found his wife watching him with a small, knowing smile. "Haven't had one of those in a while," she said and kissed him.

"Yeah, I guess being here brought it all back." He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Well I'm up now, suppose I should see about breakfast for Miracle Boy and Wonder Girl." He heard the crunching of a mint being ground between his wife's teeth and smiled. Her arm snaked around him and slid the top of his pajamas up so she could feel his still hardened muscles.

"Let them sleep," she said and put a mint in his mouth.


End file.
